


You Shook Me All Night Long.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Castiel Gives Oral Sex, Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff, Human Castiel, Idiots in Love, Impala Makeouts, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Quiet Sex, Rough Kissing, Sex in the Impala, Smut, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, roadhead, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: Its a long night, and Dean's driving with Castiel in the frontseat. When a quarrel leads to an accidental love confession, things get a little more colourful for Dean in the dark night.





	You Shook Me All Night Long.

AC|DC played low on the stereo player in the Impala and it was one of those rare days where Sam was sleeping in the back seat. That, obviously, ended with Cas sitting next to Dean on the front passenger seat.

It was quiet and dark, not much sound outside except for the ocassional howling of the wind. Neither one of them speaking, since the hunt had been very tiring and with Cas being human, it had gone on longer than expected. But Dean didn't blame him. He was learning and grasping and trying to be better and that was enough. Dean knew Cas wasn't used to it. Hell, Dean had to learn all through his childhood what he taught Cas in a few hours. But things were going fine.

Dean was sleepy, yes, but he wouldn't let Sam drive. The guy had done enough research, staying up all night. He deserved it. Taking a deep breath, Dean rubbed his eyes and glanced over at Cas. He set a calm hand on his thigh and Cas looked at him.

"You okay?"  
Dean asked, breaking the silence that engulfed them.

"Yeah."  
Castiel answered mindlessly, and went back to looking outside the window.

"We could take a break I guess… If you're tired."  
Castiel suggested softly, scooting closer to Dean.  
Dean didn't mind it though. He knew there was something going in between them. Something unspoken but aware to both of them. It was right in the verge of friendship. Somedays, Cas would fall asleep on Dean's lap, and Dean woud stay like he was not wanting to wake Cas. Or somedays, they would laze around on Dean's bed, legs touching and bodies almost brushing while Star Wars played on the T.V. Somedays, Sam would ask Cas to practice his aim, and Dean would coincidentally be waiting in the practice room, ready to teach Cas. And it was all very quiet. Cas would miss a target and Dean would be there, pressed against his back, one hand snaking around Cas's waist while the other guided Cas's where to shoot.

It was one of those moments, because Sam was fast asleep in the back seat and this would mean that whatever happened now was a secret only between Dean and Cas. The quick stolen glances, the desperate looks, the obvious brushing of their bodies- just the way they moved around each other when Sam wasn't there spoke volumes about how they felt for each other.

"There isn't a motel, or a bar here. Besides, we'll just be wasting time if we take a break."  
Dean said sternly, and refrained from looking at Cas.

"Well, if there was, what would you do? Pick some random woman up and invite her for sex?"  
Castiel said sourly. He always hated it when Dean went with other women, or when he flirted with them because it felt like an evil voice at the back of his mind saying- _he's choosing random women over his best friend who's in love with him._  
It feels like a blatant announcement of- _you'll never be them_ and Cas hates it. Hates the fact that those women get to enjoy Dean without even knowing him. _Its not fair,_ he feels, that even after Cas loving him so much, he chooses the women over Cas.

"What's got your panties in a twist?"  
Dean finally looked over at Cas, with an uncertain glance.

"Nothing. I just hate that you give them so much importance over people who actually care for you."  
Castiel replied, and subtly moved away, leaning his head against the window while draping his jacket over his torso. He shut his eyes as if trying to sleep.

"Well, maybe if someone actually showed that kind of caring, I'd stop."  
Dean sneered.

"Well, maybe if you weren't this dense, you'd see people who show it."  
Cas scoffed, bouncing his shoulder like he didn't care.

"Well, maybe if they expressed more freely what they feel, I'd be able to see."  
Dean's voice rose a notch and Cas could sense things descending into an argument. But was he gonna step back and chill? Of course not. So he fought back.

"Just because you can't take the first step, doesn't mean others haven't tried."

"Excuse me? The first step?"  
Now this really got to Dean because he slammed the breaks just hard enough to make Cas glare at him, but not hard enough to wake Sam who was completely in a deep sleep. He drove to the side of the road, trying not to occupy the space in the middle of the road.

"Forget it. It amazes me how you've lived your life as a human all this time and still don't understand when someone's in love with you."  
Castiel quarrelled, sending a sharp glance towards Dean. But suddenly, after realizing what he said, he looked away with embarrassment.

"What?"  
Dean looked at Cas softly, his gaze filled with concern and disbelief. Its not like Cas does a great job being smooth. But if Dean is interpreting this right, Cas just confessed his love for Dean, didn't he? Dean licked his lips, and his hand dropped from the steering wheel. He could sense Cas was regretting the moment so he didn't say anything at all.

"I- I- I didn't mean-"  
Cas started, but his words were lost as soon as his eyes met with Dean's. They were always so reticent, the gaze so secretive and guarded, never letting its recipient know what was going on behind.  
But right then, Cas could see how vulnerable and curious they seemed. Filled with doubt yet excitement, Dean's eyes spoke much more than Cas planned to know.

He gulped, and Dean's gaze dropped down to his neck and back up to his lips. He looked between Castiel's eyes and lips tentatively, before leaning in cautiously. He waited to see if Cas was reciprocating, but in the dark, all he could sense was a light breath inching closer to him. Castiel's lips were on his- or his lips were on Cas's; it didn't matter.  
All there was to know was that Cas had settled into Dean's lap, his hand dragging all over Dean's chest and neck while Dean's hand rubbed Cas's waist, one reaching up to the back of his head to tug at a fistful of Cas's hair.

This was new. Not just the feeling of a man on his body, but the feeling of Cas on his body. His Cas. Who knew that dorky weird angel guy could use his tongue so ferocious and passionately. Dean jerked his hips, rubbing his gradually forming erection against Cas's. Cas straddled Dean's lap, maintaining balance on the seat as Dean gave himself up to his lover.

Dean was used to kissing softly, tenderly and gently- but Cas was using every drop of affection inside him to kiss Dean. Years of pent up tension flowed between them easily, like a volcano bursting out. Dean shrugged off his jacket, leaving only his shirt on, and suddenly Cas pulled away. He tore his gaze away from Dean only to look at Dean's arm. It was still there. The handprint. It wasn't as defined as before, but Castiel could easily fit his palm right over it- like a matching piece if a puzzle.

But Dean could see something break inside Castiel. Maybe it was the sorrow of not being an angel anymore. Dean touched Cas's cheek, and he looked back at Dean, his mused expression and messy hair making him seem smaller and younger than his body was.

"Cas?"  
In the dead silence of the night, Dean's voice sounded like a gruff whisper and Castiel blinked aimlessly once. He gulped nervously, his hand dragging down from the handprint on Dean's arm. Dean entwined his fingers through Cas's, squeezing his palm once with assurance.

"I love you."  
Castiel said carefully, and Dean was suddenly engulfed by the feeling of doubt. However, looking at Cas on his lap, seeing his kiss-swollen lips and knowing that this man made Dean truly happy confirmed the fact that Dean loved Cas just as much or maybe even more.

"I love you too."  
Dean kissed the column of Castiel's neck, eliciting a low growl from him.  
Dean's mouth dropped open as he absorbed just how _attractive_ Castiel was. He didn't even realize when his hands had made their way under Castiel's shirt, roaming all over his warm body. Dean tilted Castiel's head to the side, softly placing his lips on Cas's, just immersing himself in the taste of Cas. His tongue gliding over Dean's, sucking tenderly on Dean's lip. Dean broke the kiss to pepper soft kisses down Castiel neck.

"Dean-"  
Cas moaned, shutting his eyes and biting his lower lip and fuck, if that wasn't the hottest thing Dean had ever seen. It only encouraged Dean to take Cas's shirt off, and fling it to the side. His hands travelled over every ridge and groove and curve on Cas's bare chest, toying with his nipple, placing hungry kisses over his collar bone and chest. Castiel's hand slithered around Dean's neck, grasping the back of his head, guiding Dean down to the warm plane of Cas's stomach. Cas leaned back, dropping his body back in pleasure. Just then-

"Beeeep!"  
A loud honk made Castiel arc his back and move away. He buried his face into the juncture of Dean's shoulder with embarrassment. Dean felt like being snapped out of a dream. He quickly glanced back at Sam, who shuffled in his place but did not wake up.  
His arms were still wrapped around Cas protectively, and a series of low vibrations on his shoulder made him realize that Cas was chuckling softly.  
Dean stroked Cas's back and smiled.

"Sorry."  
Castiel mumbled, leaning back carefully and locking his gaze onto Dean's face. Cas was smiling- one of those rare smiles that Dean had only seen a few times. He took his time studying Cas's face. A pretty pink blush rising from his neck to his cheeks, and his dimples showing prominently. Cas was blushing- oh god, Cas was blushing and Dean wanted nothing more than to press the former angel down into the leather seat and make sweet, amorous love to him. As if on cue, his cock twitched and Cas could feel it on his own skin distinctively. Cas scooted back a little on Dean's lap, careful not to press the horn again. He rubbed his palm over Dean's cock, and Dean gasped at Cas's touch.

"Should we be doing this here?"  
He barely managed to speak out words as Cas ran his fingers lightly over Dean's throbbing cock.

"Yes. No. Depends on how loud you make me moan."  
Castiel shrugged and Dean was surprised at how saucy he sounded.

"Ahuh?"  
Dean scoffed, raising his eyebrows at Cas. He clutched Cas's hips firmly, his nails digging into the skin, and plopped him down beside on the seat. Dean was kneeling in between Castiel's wide spread legs, leaning over his body and rubbing his erection over Cas's own bulge. In a fluent motion, Dean captured Cas's lips for another soft kiss, and Cas tangled his fingers through Dean's hair, while one of his arms reached around to stroke Dean's back.

"No lube. No condom. How are we gonna do this?"  
Dean asked, gazing fondly at Cas.

"Well, that doesn't stop me from sucking you off."  
Cas said and broke into a small grin. Dean had never seen Cas be so racy, and damn, didn't it feel good to be in love.

"Cool."  
That was all Dean could say before he retreated away from Cas, adjusting himself properly back on the driver's seat.

"Maybe I'll let you fuck me when we get back home."  
Cas said casually, and Dean's cock ached at the thought of sliding into Cas's tight ass. Just fucking into him _so_  good, he'd be begging for more.  
Castiel rested his legs on Dean's lap, and they brushed over Dean's cock. Dean tried to ignore the tug in his gut, but Cas sat up and for a few moments kept staring at Dean blankly.

Dean rolled his eyes and started the engine. He drove along the side of the road, pretending as if he didn't just have a steamy make-out sesh with _Castiel_.

But there, in the dark, he could feel Castiel take his legs away and instead, there was a pressure on the seat and a little shuffling, and then Dean's zipper was being cranked open by a restless hand.

"Cas?"  
Dean asked frantically, feeling a steady hand slip into his boxers. Shit- Dean needs to concentrate on the road- but _fuck_ , it feels so damn good to have Cas's hands stroke him. Reflexively, Dean parted his legs, not taking his eyes off the road. He took a deep breath when suddenly he felt warm, wet heat engulf his cock.

No way. Cas was _actually_ sucking him off.

Castiel swirled his tongue around the head of Dean's cock, and oh fuck, Dean can feel the heat increasing in his gut.  
"Aah… Cas ple-"  
Dean gulped, one of his hand dropped from the steering wheel to stroke the back of Cas's head as he bobbed up and down. Castiel's mouth worked wonders. One moment swirling his tongue all over Dean's balls and up to his tip, the other moment shamelessly deep throating his entire length.  
Dean's attempts at refraining his moans failed blatantly, as Castiel dragged his lips all over Dean's cock.

No no no- focus on the road Dean. Dean tried to keep his eyes on the road ahead, but the feeling of Castiel's mouth exploiting every inch of Dean's cock seemed to do nothing to subdue how horny Dean was.  
"Fuck Cas- Ahh…"  
He massaged Cas's head gently, rubbing circles on his scalp while Cas suctioned his mouth on the pinkish head of Dean's cock. There was a light sound of- oh fuck, Cas is gagging on Dean's dick. Shit. Its so hot, his tongue rolling all over the length. Cas switched his mouth with his hand, pumping Dean as fast as he could while Dean was literally a puddle of goo on the seat, writhing under Cas's touch.  
Just as Dean was about to spill, Castiel latched his mouth onto Dean's cock, swallowing down every single drop of cum. Dean almost shut his eyes, but jerked them open when he realized he was driving.

Cas was still licking his lips and swallowing, and he retrieved a small water bottle from below the seat and started gulping down some water.

"You know what, when we reach, _I'm_  gonna fuck you."  
Castiel announced before leaning on the window and falling asleep.

Well, leaving Dean with a promise as such and an active imagination wasn't really a good combo when he was driving.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually asked my girlfriend what I should write since i was shit bored and inspired to write. So @hellodean-sam thanks for the idea!  
> Also, 'you shook me all night long' is one of my favourite acdc song so yay!  
> Leave a kudos if you liked it!  
> (please, im living for validation lol)


End file.
